Mike Power
Mike Power is a Hero who spent most of his life as a villain, but is now the second in command of Theta 4 Team. Biography Mike Power was built around the same time as Drew Swift. They were equipped with powerful melee weapons and striking designs, and Hero Factory Management decided they needed to be hyped up as the new faces of Hero Factory. Once they were rushed through their training, they were assigned as rookie members of Alpha Team. Thresher, Stormer, and Stealth, the other members of Alpha Team at the time, were extremely suspicious of the undertrained rookies and worried that their next mission would not end well. The team was assigned to track down Zapsta, a notorious and dangerous criminal, on Tallos V. They spent a month trying to track him down, but they couldn’t find any leads to follow. But one day, they received a report of a hijacked train that was transporting a shipment of quaza and other valuable minerals. When Alpha Team arrived on the scene, they found that Zapsta was the hijacker. While fighting a group of X-Series Flamethrower Robots that were also on the train, Swift was knocked off and fell into the deep snow on the side of the tracks. Power then decided to jump off after him to make sure he was okay. But soon, he realized that was a bad idea. Now, both of them were stuck in a blizzard that was intensifying by the minute. “Hey, I found your left arm,” said Power. Swift, still lying on his back, looked at Power and said, “Yeah, it came off during the fight.” “With the way the weather is looking right now, it may be a while before anyone comes to rescue us.” “You know, I don’t think anyone’s coming to rescue us,” said Swift as he got on his feet. “Those other Heroes want us to die. I could tell it in the way they talked about us. Our only choice is to find our own way out of this situation.” The two Heroes began to make their way down the mountain pass, following the train tracks. After two days of trudging through the snow, they descended to an elevation low enough where the snow was beginning to melt. Two more days later, they were in the middle of a rocky plain. The train depot was still nowhere in sight, and their Hero Cores were nearly drained. “We should stop and rest,” said Power. “If we continue, we’re just going to die. If we conserve our energy and wait here, someone will come along eventually and pick us up.” Swift reluctantly agreed. And just a few hours later, a Hero Factory drop ship with a large crack in the windshield landed next to them. “I guess you were wrong about the Heroes wanting us to die,” said Power. As the drop ship’s rear door opened and the ramp extended, a Hero stepped out to meet them. He was colored black, with an orange Hero Core. However, they didn’t know who he truly was. “Are you here to rescue us? Who are you?” asked Swift. “My name is Von Ness. I am here to rescue you, not just from your situation, but from Hero Factory itself. Stormer and Thresher hate you; they say it’s because you’re ‘rookies’ and ‘inexperienced.’ But the truth is that they’re jealous of you. They know you both have the potential for power far beyond what they possess. I can help you gain real power and influence, and eventually, we will be able to destroy Hero Factory.” Von Ness took the two young Heroes into his drop ship and showed them how to disable their tracking chips. Then, he took them to the train depot, which was also Von Ness’s base at the time, so they could recharge their Hero Cores, “a reminder,” said Von Ness, “of what we are now fighting against.” Power’s mind was twisted by Von Ness’s lies, but to a lesser extent than his teammate Swift. The two worked together and built their own criminal empire with all the money they could steal. And of the two, Power was the one who executed Swift’s plans. He was responsible for major bank robberies in Sectors 2, 4, 6, and 7, along with many other heists, totaling over ten billion credits stolen. Some of that money they used to set up their own X-Series Flamethrower Robot manufacturing facilities, giving them a source of income from villains who needed a disposable army of henchbots. Because of all this, Power was consistently at or near the top of the Most Wanted lists of Hero Factory and every law enforcement organization for a long time. But he was too strong to be caught by anyone. There was still a good person inside Power, however. When he saw the terrible things Swift was willing to do and the terrible people Swift was willing to work with, he eventually had a change of heart. However, he knew he was trapped in villainy; if he tried to escape, he would be killed. After twenty-six years of being a villain, he finally got his chance. A Hero Factory patrol mission in New Stellac City accidentally discovered the base from where Swift and Power were operating at the time. They tried to pack up as fast as they could to move to a different location, but Theta 4 Team showed up the very next day to rescue Power and bring him back to Hero Factory. Hero Factory wasn’t sure if Power was serious about turning away from evil, so they put him through a few training missions in the Training Sphere. Then, they upgraded him and assigned him to Theta 4 Team. Once Power had proven himself in real missions, he was promoted to second in command of the team for his unparalleled knowledge of villains and crime. Abilities and Traits Everyone who has ever met Mike Power would describe him as nice. Perhaps a little too nice. Even as a villain, when he caused major destruction, he would go out of his way to make sure no civilians were hurt. He will always do his best to help someone in need. Power like to have fun even when he’s on mission, but his idea of fun is mowing down squads of X-Series Flamethrower Robots with his vast arsenal. Despite his fighting record, he has often found himself going too soft on crime, since he made friends with several of the less nasty villains during his time as a rogue Hero. His main rival is Mary Force, the other melee fighter on Theta 4 Team. They both like to compete and argue with each other over who’s the better fighter. Powers and Equipment Mike Power’s first weapon was a sword with a ridiculously large blade. He called it the Cleaver, and he gained considerable notoriety for it when he was a villain. When Power was brought back to Hero Factory and upgraded, his arsenal got an upgrade, too. The Cleaver had a second blade attached to the other end of the handle and became the Super Cleaver. Two laser guns are attached via the shoulder mounts, which are built into every 2.0 Hero, but almost never used. Each one is powerful enough to burn through steel at a distance of up to 15 feet. Stats Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer